Breathless
by Black Coffee
Summary: Lily has always part hated James. Annoying, irritating, immature, rampaging, clever James...But what happens when they both experience changes and form a friendship? Soon Sirius starts to get things in action with his little experiment...
1. Boyphobia

Breathless

Chapter One

Lily Evans was working peacefully in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius, James, Remus and Peter burst in through the portrait hole giggling uncontrollably. It seemed they had been on one of their mischief and havoc missions again. 

"Did you see his face?" commented Sirius "You could have fried an egg on it-", 

"Yeah," continued Remus "Snape really didn't know what hit him when we set those dung bombs on his head-"

 "One after the other," finished James wiping a tear from his eye. 

Peter nodded in agreement, clearly speechless. 

The whole common room was looking at them now. Lily decided to act; she put on her superior bossy voice. "If you boys don't mind, but if you can't keep your voices down in a civilized manner, could you please go find somewhere else to rant about your foolish pranks?"

Sirius approached her in a macho manly manner and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his face uncomfortably close to hers. "Sorry Lily" he said sweetly. 

"GET OFF ME YOU PRICK!" she yelled a little too loudly as she moved at least two metres away from Sirius. 

"Whoa, take it easy Lily I was only playing round. I didn't think you'd take it _seriously_," he joked in an offhand manner, clearly not in the least bit offended, but was surprised she looked a bit shaken. 

"Are you alright Lily?" asked James amused.

"That doesn't concern you much Potter, I don't think," she said defensively standing up and glaring up at them.

James looked slightly hurt at her abruptness. He quickly recovered, regaining his composure.

"You know what your problem is Lily?" said James with a smug look on his face. 

"What's my problem then? Bighead boy," she snapped with twice the venom, the great prat annoyed her so much.

 He ignored her last comment and said in an amused tone, "you're afraid of boys". 

Whatever she expected him to say that was definitely not on the list. 

"WHAT?" she said not bothering to keep her voice low as the rest of the room started to prick up their ears in deep interest. 

"You're afraid of boys," he repeated in mock irritation. 

Lily who had regained her sanity started on him, "what makes you say that? If you think I'm afraid of you, Potter or any other boy in this school, you are very much mistaken!" She screeched.

And with that she stalked off leaving the room with them all looking dumbstruck. It had been a long time since they had seen her lose control like that.

She heard Sirius mutter, "that time of month again," while she walked up the stairs. She had the sudden urge to slap him, but instead controlled herself until she reached her dormitory door.

***

Lily went around the perimeter of her dormitory, trying to regain control. She was thinking. Thinking about James Potter.

Why did he annoy her so much?  Why did he have to act so ridiculously, and say the most unbelievable things? Why did he have to be always spot on? She sighed, lying on her four-poster bed. 

Lily Evans was in her seventh and last year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was head girl and to her great disbelief and terrible shock James Potter had become head boy with her. 

She hated James Potter, hated him for so many reasons. She hated the way his black hair stuck out in obtuse angles, she hated how he played the most foolish pranks, she hated how he made faces at her and teased her about her red hair, she hated how everyone liked him, she hated how he was good at Quidditch, she hated how he beat her in every Transfiguration test without trying, but what she hated above all was that, well, sometimes she couldn't help liking him too.

Not that she would ever admit it. Lily was very proud, stubborn and had the tendency to breath fire at any one who got in her way. She wasn't a nasty person of course or some sort of try hard; on the contrary almost everyone liked Lily for her kindness. 

But she wasn't very patient. Especially when it involved a certain four boys who were able to turn a common room into a circus before you said the word 'go'. She didn't hate all of them off course. She was very fond of Remus, he was a clever boy and Sirius was quite funny to be around, and she did feel sorry for Peter, but James. James was a terror on legs. Even the ten plagues of Egypt must have been a mercy compared to what James could do when he came back from a Hogsemeade trip with tricks jammed in his pockets. And he was supposed to be Head Boy.

She gave a disapproving scoff, her face still radiating heat from being angered by the marauders. _It wasn't true_, she thought. _She wasn't afraid of boys; the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend was beside the point and the countless times when she tried to keep away from anyone of the opposite sex for fear of being in an uncomfortable situation was understandable_. She sighed. _She wasn't afraid of boys_. _She was afraid of taking on a relationship. _

_A/N: Please review, I'll be happy if I just get one. I like to hear what you guys think!_


	2. Fuming Charms and Pink Hair

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily bellowed, making the dust come down from the ceiling.

"What?" asked James innocently.

"WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? WHAT? LOOK AT THE STATE OF MY HAIR!" 

James gave a mischievous look at Remus and Sirius, who were trying not to wet them selves from laughter. 

And down came Lily, but instead of her real auburn locks she had fire shooting out of her scalp.

"Very FUNNY," she screamed. "A Fuming charm, I suppose-"

James fell on the floor laughing with myrrh. "SUITS-YOU-LI-LY!" he told her in between gasps. 

Emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"I would think," she began incoherently. "That you would have _grown up_ by now, James. You're Seventeen for crying out loud! I don't believe Dumbledore made you Head Boy! And who suffers? Me! I have to put up with this everyday! I've had enough!"

Sirius cracked up laughing again, they all looked at him.

"You sound like a married couple," he told them.

Lily collapsed on a chair, breathing like a dragon. "I'd rather die, then ever marry that- that- STUPID GIT," she screamed.

James smiled. "Likewise," he told her. "Why are we talking about getting married anyway? I thought you were busy ranting on about your hair-"

She threw a cushion at him. "Change it back, Potter, or I'll deduct one hundred points from Gryffindor," she told him. 

He whistled at this. "Sorry Lily, it lasts for a day at least. And I don't know the counter curse," he told her crossing his fingers behind his back. "And besides, you're the charms expert here; you should know how to counteract a _simple_ fuming charm. But then again you might not need to; you know there really isn't that much difference-"

"One hundred points off GRYFFINDOR," she yelled.

"The joke's on you Lily, you do realize I have the power to award them back."

She gave an exasperated sigh and stormed off.

"See you _Fire Head_," yelled Sirius after her.

She stayed silent, too angry for words. She _would_ get them back, oh yes. Revenge would be sweet.

***

James Potter woke the next day, feeling something strange had happened the night before. He dismissed the thought however and reached the mirror in the boys' bathroom bleary eyed. Looking at his reflection he swore. His skin had somehow turned baby blue and his hair was…PINK. 

He screamed, sending Sirius bounding to where he was. He took one look at James and went into a fit of hysterics on the floor. 

James glared at him. "I don't see what you find so funny, Sirius. It looks like I'm not the only one with blue skin and platinum pink hair; take a look in the mirror, mate."

Dreading what he would see in the mirror, Sirius edged cautiously towards it.

"LILY, YOU BITCH!" he screamed.

"I'm going to get her to reverse it," said James in a determined voice, and he set off towards the girl's dormitories only to be blasted backwards into a stone column when he reached the first step. Scowling he sat on one of the big armchairs mumbling angrily to himself about the '_bloody-sexist-founders-who-made-the-school_'.

***

Lily sat bolt upright in bed; she had woken up from a yell that had been heard seconds before. She smiled to herself. Revenge really _was_ sweet. It looked like Sirius and James had found out about _her_ little joke, now they knew what it felt like. She giggled softly into her pillow as she heard Sirius and James rambling on about their hair. 

"And they said _I_ was vain," she muttered.

Then the entire room shook from this mini blast making all the girl's moan and curse underneath their breath in the dormitory. Lily decided to investigate on what was going on downstairs. Slowly she got out of bed and crept down the stairs, almost falling at the sight that met her.

"LILY!" James half screamed, he was wearing his pyjamas and a scowl on his now blue face. 

She rolled on the floor, paralysed with uncontrollable laughter. He scowled at her even more, but then gave her an adorable smile. That _always_ meant trouble.

"Lily, dearest, I know I don't deserve it after yesterday, but could you please, turn me back?" he asked sweetly.

"Fat chance," she snorted, still giggling.

He gave her the puppy look and then, "Please?"

She grinned; this could be fun.

"Kneel down," she instructed him.

He must have been desperate, because he did this without question.

"Now do you, James Potter, swear you will not play another nasty joke on me again for the remainder of this year?" she asked him.

He grimaced, but opened his mouth and put his hands in hers. "I SWE-"

"There you are Jame-" Sirius had just walked in. 

"SIRIUS, YOU GIT! YOU WALKED IN ON SOMETHING REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!" squalled Lily.

Sirius gave an evil grin as only Sirius could, and said. "-And there I was thinking you two _hated_ each other-. James you sly dog, you didn't even tell your own best friend you were planning on _proposing_! I'm surprised at you! I hope I get to be Best Man! I love weddings! Drinks all around mates! Of course it's not that romantic considering your hair is- ummn- well, _pink_…"

Lily and James looked like they both were about to be sick.

"Sirius," Lily began evenly. "I've never been tempted to punch someone in my life as I have now, I recommend that you run, before I rearrange your face."

Sirius gave her an annoying knowing smile. "Relax Lily, I understand you've been suffering from PMS lately-"

BAM!

Sirius lay sprawled on the ground; Lily had knocked out his lights.

"Would you lot stop that bloody racket!" yelled Victoria Smith, one of the Seventh Year girls in Gryffindor who had come down the staircase too. "You've woken me up with all that noise-"

Many more mumbling tousle haired girls from the dormitory met her outburst.

"Sorry girls," said James with a charming smile and an imploring look in Lily's direction but she ignored him, scowling menacingly at the unconscious Sirius. James sighed and with one swift movement he picked up Sirius by the feet and bounded up the stairs to the boys dormitory, dragging Sirius along with him, not really caring that his best friend's head hit every step on the way.

***

"SHE GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!" Howled Sirius, a few hours later in the hospital wing.

Remus smirked. "It was your own fault for provoking her, and don't forget she did warn you."

This remark made Sirius howl even more.

James smiled to himself; Sirius could be such a baby. James tried to set about making his friend feel better.

"Look on the bright side Padfoot, at least we don't have blue skin any more. Madam Pomfrey fixed it up-"

Sirius grunted.

James grinned. _Maybe_ Lily wasn't as bad as he had thought.


	3. Mission Impossible

"OK. Here's the plan," whispered Sirius to the other three boys during _History of Magic,_ where Professor Binns was droning endlessly about some rebellion or battle, or _something_... the man honestly looked like he was going to die on the spot. The boys were huddled up in a secluded corner of the classroom, where they discussing their prank tactics, and who they were going to use them on.

"We are going to get Lily back for what she did to James and me," Sirius told them. "And I have the perfect idea," he gave a small evil cackle to give effect. "-Lily is afraid of boys, right? How 'bout we use this fear to our own advantage…Snape, he's had a crush on Lily for sometime now, hasn't he? We all know of course that Lily hates him. So why don't we give that greasy haired git a bit of help? It would really peeve her off that's for sure. And the best thing is, there's no evidence to get us into trouble!"

"Sirius, that's too cruel!" gasped Peter. 

James and Remus nodded in agreement. A day after he got out of the hospital wing and Sirius was already back to thinking about pranks. It really disturbed James that Sirius could go back to his evil ways in less the twenty-four hours.

"Besides," said Remus. "Since when have we been accustomed to helping Snape out? It's _wrong_, I tell you, wrong."

"OK, OK. You lot are a bunch of _girls,_ I swear… anyway I've got a 'Plan B'…_we_ _seduce_ Lily and send her barking mad," Sirius guffawed stupidly at this.

James rolled his eyes. _Sirius_ was the only one here that was barking mad.

"Black, is there something you find _funny_ about the violent '_Witch and Warlock Killings of 1253_'?" wheezed Professor Binns angrily.

They turned around.

"Er, no, sorry Professor. I was preoccupied over something else," replied Sirius coolly; he gave a wink to Lily who was looking their way with the rest of the class.

She turned red and looked down at her notes. Sirius looked very happy indeed. James shook his head at his friend, though he was slightly amused. So much that he hardly noticed when Professor Binns took ten points off Gryffindor and continued to teach the class.

"Operation P.O.L.E started," mumbled Sirius as if he was off '_Mission Impossible'._

_"Pole?" _said Peter.

Sirius rolled his eyes in an irritated manner and did a mock imitation of Lily, "Honestly do I have to tell you _everything_. It's P.O.L.E not 'pole', and it stands for Piss-Off-Lily-Evans. See?"

James thought he was about to collapse from trying to fight the urge of laughing.

"I'm not doing this Sirius," Peter said, turning scarlet.

"Fine, be a chicken," Sirius said in a barely audible voice. "James? Remus? You two game?" 

James and Remus looked at each other, clearly both thinking that Sirius needed to be taken to St. Mungo's.

Finally they both mouthed 'OK'. 

Remus did it because he wanted to stop Sirius from making this get out of hand and James because Sirius was his best friend and he'd stick to what he did. After all, it couldn't be that bad. Could it? Lily wasn't exactly a troll…when you thought about it; she was actually quite pretty…anyway he wouldn't have to do anything. Lily hated him, so he could just watch Sirius be an idiot without getting involved. It wasn't such a bad idea after all…

"Excellent. So now we've got that settled," Sirius said finally as the class packed up and went to the Great Hall for lunch. "Lets go on to Snape, that Git's been annoying me for ages…"

James, for the tenth time that day shook his head wearily. Sirius's way of thinking was awful; sometimes his logic really disgusted even him. But at the end of the day, he was his best friend. And best friends always stuck together.

***

Lily ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the nearest empty classroom where she slammed the door and locked it with a wave of her wand.

"Arrghh," was all she managed out before she flopped onto an empty desk trying to catch her breath.

Today was not her day. She had been late for her first class, fallen over from carrying too many books, had to tell off two first years for putting frogspawn all over the dungeon floors as a joke, narrowly doge Peeves who was taking the Great Hall's armour apart and throwing it about the place, making an awful clattering racket, and to top it off the Marauders were acting _weird_. Weirder than usual, that is. 

Sirius particularly had been strange for the last couple of days. She just didn't understand it. He was actually being _nice_ to her; it was all very unnerving, especially since she had turned his skin blue and his hair pink a couple of days ago, not to mention she had knocked him into oblivion and given him some nasty bruises. Sirius didn't just come out of it after that sort of thing and try to become your best friend. Sirius was determined, Sirius was cunning, Sirius was clever and smart, let's face it; Sirius was just plain _evil_.

It scared her. It really scared her. She was waiting. Waiting for Sirius's Inner Satan to come out, it never did though. She had ran for her life just now when he had given her a winning smile and asked her to come to Hogsmeade with him, she didn't understand. 

It was the dreaded cat and mouse situation, only much, much worse. Now poor Lily _Mouse_ Evans was waiting in suspense and terror for Sirius _Satanic Cat _Black to pounce at any moment, while occasionally being cast into confusion on why this nasty kitty was playing with her. Any minute the claws were going to come out, she was sure of it.

She heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer. A muffled voice came from the other side.

"Lily," damn it was Sirius. "You didn't quite get back to me on Hogsmeade thing, you just sort of scampered off. Can you open the door?" 

"Bugger off Black!" she replied.

There was silence.

"This is getting ridiculous," he told her. "_Alohamora._"

The door opened and he came in, she scowled at him.

"Lily listen-"

"What part of '_bugger off' _don't you understand?" she interjected angrily.

He looked genuinely hurt. _Whoa, way too out of character for Sirius_, she thought, _Dead giveaway, it's a known fact Sirius doesn't have a sensitive side_.

"So I take it it's a no then?" he asked, still looking crestfallen.

She sighed. _How thick can you get?_

"Yes," she told him.

"Now it's a yes? Ok, see you then," he said, turning round to go out the door.

"NO!" she said, getting off the desk and going after him.

"What?" he grinned, "You want me right here, right now? Bit keen aren't we?"

Sirius thought he saw Lily almost retch. 

"Black, I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you-"

"Heavens, make up your mind woman!" he said in a loud agitated voice.

Lily thought she heard someone snicker. That was strange. There was no one in the room except her and Sirius.

She left it aside however and went up to him, "Black, I'm not going anywhere with you, so just get off my flaming back!"

He looked gently at her and took one of her hands in his, "Now Lily, I know you don't mean it…you've just had a hard time lately. Being Head Girl is hard work. You need a break… so come to Hogsmeade with me."

She sent him death glares and tried to snatch her hand away, he was to quick for her however and she found herself pressed against the wall. She saw Sirius' face come dangerously close to hers. She had to act fast; she found her free hand and gave him an all mighty wack on the face. Sirius looked dumb founded. It was absolutely _priceless_.

"Right," he said, and Lily was pleased to note he sounded put out. "I'll give you some time to think it over…"

***

Back in the boy's dormitory Sirius was cackling merrily, an icepack on his now red cheek, "Did you see the look on her face though?"

"You're mental Sirius," Remus told him.

"Yes. Yes I am." Sirius agreed, trying to sound sober.

"She'll never go with you, you realize…"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…she just needs more _persuading_."

"You're asking for it."

"I know," Sirius replied lazily. "I should stop, but I can't…It's so appetizing for my brain to annoy people; and Lily's too delicious to refuse."

"You won't say that once you end up in the hospital wing a second time; there's only so many body parts a wand or potion can fix…" James told him. "-It was very funny though, watching the whole thing underneath my cloak. She didn't notice anything did she?"

"Nope," replied Sirius gleefully. "Try not to laugh next time though, I heard a bit of giggling from the corner."

"Sorry," Peter replied, beginning to laugh again. "It was so hard not to."

"I can imagine, and you're the one who was against it too," Sirius said. "It is harder than I thought though; any ideas on what I should do next?"

"Pull out now before you get injured for life," provided Remus grimly.

"Oh you're such a spoilsport Moony!" Sirius exclaimed looking like a child who had had his lollipop taken away by an older nasty kid.

"I'm serious!" Remus said.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who's called Sirius not you!" Sirius exclaimed in a singsong voice.

"You're so immature!" James said.

Sirius snorted, "Bit rich! That's like the kettle telling the saucepan it has a dirty bottom or something!"

"What're you on about?" James asked.

"It's what my great aunt said to people who were being hypocritical!' Sirius exclaimed defensively.

The other three laughed themselves silly as soon Sirius had said this.

"What? She did!" Sirius said huffily.

"Never mind Padfoot, never mind…" Remus responded, trying to calm down.

"Anyway, I'm a pioneer," Sirius went on, going back to the subject of Lily. "Braving to go where no other Marauder has gone before…"

"Where? Lily's knickers?" asked James seriously.

"NO! I mean, I haven't even gone that far yet…" Sirius laughed. "Besides, I don't see why I do all the dirty work, you two said you were in it too. I say Remus goes next."

"No way, no _bloody _way, Sirius! I help do the scheming; I don't actually go in there. Anyway unlike you Padfoot, I actually have _morals_. Really, will you just have some empathy for the poor girl; she can't help being disagreeable. She's Head Girl, all people with high leader ship positions are like that," Remus told Sirius.

"Hey!" yelled James. "I'm Head Boy!"

"Sorry, didn't mean you James," Remus replied absentmindedly.

"All right, Remus can be a wuss," Sirius muttered. "Prongs? How bout you?"

"She hates me!" James replied.

"We can fix that," Sirius told him with an imploring look on his face. "You in or out? Besides we all know you fancy her, you've been trying to get her to go out with you for ages…"

James spluttered angrily at this, unable to say anything and going extremely red while the others smirked.

"- Come on James, you can't leave me alone out there…"

"You have testosterone to keep you company…" Remus chipped in.

"Yeah well…" Sirius said, "It's still not the same without James."

James sighed. Not knowing what he was doing, "Yeah, I'm in."

_Why, oh why, was he so easy to be manipulated?_

"Sweet," Sirius said impishly.

James, for the first time in his life wished he had chosen a different best friend, preferably someone who wasn't as crazy as a mad man. He had bigger problems than Sirius now though. He had agreed to help tame Lily the tiger. How could he manage it without being savaged mercilessly? It was the un-doable task. It was impossible. Mission Impossible.


	4. The Mistaken Love Potion

"I told you. She hates me Sirius," said James, trying yet again to convince his best friend it was a hopeless plan.

Sirius grinned, "-And I told you, I could fix that…"

"I don't see how," grunted James.

"Patience my dear Prongs, patience. I have just the thing," said Sirius pulling out a gigantic book from underneath his bed. Flipping through the pages of the old volume and sending dust flying everywhere, he found what he was looking for and shifted it onto James's bed.

James wrinkled his nose as the strange smell that old books usually had reached his nostrils. Looking at the cover he dictated, "'_The Wizard's Handbook of Complicated Potions_.' Where'd you get that from?"

"Old Wizard's Second Hand Bookshop in Diagon Alley," Sirius replied, "mum got it, she thought it would help with my Potions grades," he grimaced. 

"And what was it you wanted to show me?"

Sirius grinned and started reading the text on the page that was open. "_The Amor-are Potion, also called the Liking Potion, is a milder form of the Love Potion. When brewed properly, the affects it has on the victim are likely to show a definite change in the person's behaviour towards others. _

_Many who have taken the potion have been noted to be more tolerable towards others, particularly their enemies, and have a definite fondness to the person they see soon after they take the potion. _

_The Amor-are Potion was used particularly in the Middle Ages to settle disputes among people and keep the Kingdom running peacefully. Although not as hard to concoct as the love potion, it is still a most complex potion to brew and should be performed with the utmost care. A step by step guide and explanation on how to make the Amor-are Potion can be found on Page 689."_

"And you're planning to brew this potion?" asked James.

"Absolutely…" said Sirius.

"You're joking," replied James, shaking his head, as he turned to page 689. "This is going to be really hard to make, and what if something goes wrong? I don't know, sounds a bit risky…"

"Fret less James, we can do it…we learnt how to become _animagi_ in fifth year…a little potion compared to that is _nothing_. Besides it'll make our revenge on Lily a whole lot easier! She'll be absolutely clueless on what's going on…"

"Ok then…" said James, resigned. This plan wasn't such a bad idea after all…

"Spiffing…lets get brewing. I think most of these ingredients can be found in the students potions supply cupboard. We can transfigure the rest of the stuff we can't get; you're the best person at transfiguration at this school! Bring your textbook would you? That's it, come on…I know the perfect place where we can make it!"

James ran to catch up with his friend as the two of them set out to get what was needed.

***

Lily was becoming extremely suspicious at the furtive glances James and Sirius kept giving her while they were in the Great Hall for dinner. _It was clear they were up to something_, she thought, as she caught James shiftily looking in her direction.

She stared at the James long and hard, he was sitting directly across from her, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. That confirmed it; _something was going on_… She sighed and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Suddenly she felt a very gentle change come upon her, she smiled inwardly, looking around the hall and sighed, she caught sight of James. He was looking down. She had a very warm feeling come across her, she giggled slightly and blushed.

James edgily looked at Sirius; he didn't think that this was supposed to happen. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend and saw Sirius smirk in reply. He got up quickly and Lily followed suit smiling, this was too much for Sirius, and he started laughing. 

Getting apprehensive, James grabbed Sirius by the ruff of his neck and marched with him out of the great hall.

"Sirius," James hissed, "what's going on? This isn't supposed to happen…"

Sirius shrugged, clearly still amused. "Your guess is as good as mine James…"

"You git," James said through gritted teeth, "I told you to go easy on the rose petals when we were putting the ingredients in! I _knew_ you'd put too many in! You've made her take a _Love Potion_…not an _Amor-are Potion_! And you put that stuff in her goblet…and now she's going all giggly on _me! _You saw the way she was acting just then…I don't like this…"

"Well Jamsey…all I can say is…rather you than me!" Sirius said trying not to smirk more.

"James-" came a sweet female voice.

James stood transfixed and horrified on the spot as Sirius slipped away.

_Oh no_, he groaned, _he was ruined!_

Turning around he saw the pretty Head Girl come up to him and reach for him, he shut his eyes, willing for it all to be all a bad dream…_this wasn't happening_! He thought desperately. He felt a pair of arms go around his middle and flinched. Looking down he saw her beaming up at him, green eyes alight, slowly she leant her face over to his and planted a kiss on his cheek.

***

"Sirius give me that sodding book of yours!" snapped James irritably, later that night in the seventh year boys' dormitory.

"Say the magic word Jamesy…" replied Sirius.

"Don't play around, I need to find a way to try and fix up this mess I'm in, thanks to your over measurement of those bloody rose petals!"

Sirius shrugged and passed the book to James, as Remus enquired to what was going on.

James sighed. "You tell him," he told Sirius.

He flicked through the pages as Sirius gave an animated retelling of what had happened, finally he found the Love Potion, and skimmed through the text until he reached a paragraph that made his heart stop.

_The Love Potion was declared illegal to brew, under ministry regulations in 1756. There is no known potion or spell that can reverse the Love Potion. The only proven way that is able to terminate the effects of the potion is if the person who the victim is in love with falls in love with the victim themselves. That is why the Love Potion is declared useless by many, because people who actually brew the potion themselves are in love with the victim, and as soon as the subject takes the potion, it wears off a few hours later. Only in accidental cases, is the potion truly effective and sometimes long term._

_I'm going to kill Sirius_, thought James whilst giving his friend a sinister look. 

Without another word, he blew out his candle and pulled his hangings in. Huffily he lay down in bed, thinking that he would never play a bad joke on someone as long as he lived. Now the joke was on him…and he didn't like it at all.

***

Meanwhile Lily was humming softly into her pillow without a care on the world. Her thoughts were on James Potter, she didn't know why, but all of the sudden she was thinking of nothing else except the dark haired boy. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and dreamt.


End file.
